


Пара слов о жирафах

by Alliar



Series: "Не по плану" и то, что было после [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Потом Эггзи так и не вспомнил, кому из них принадлежала идея отправиться после «небольшой прогулки по пабам» домой к Чарли, но он готов был проклясть это решение наутро, когда проснулся и понял, что находится в незнакомом месте.





	Пара слов о жирафах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dashustrik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashustrik/gifts).



> вдохновитель и бета - дашустрик

Потом Эггзи так и не вспомнил, кому из них двоих принадлежала идея отправиться после «небольшой прогулки по пабам» домой к Чарли, но он готов был проклясть это решение наутро, когда только проснулся и понял, что находится в незнакомом месте.

Рокси все же подбила их напиться после успешного завершения задания. Выйдя из зала совещаний, где Мерлин и Гарри подвели итоги, она подхватила Эггзи и Чарли под руки, счастливо вздохнула и провозгласила:

— А теперь, джентльмены, когда официальная часть подошла к концу, предлагаю отметить по-своему!

— Отличная мысль, — согласился Чарли, глядя на Эггзи поверх ее головы.

Аккуратно прикрывший двустворчатые двери Текила поинтересовался:

— Это закрытая вечеринка, или горячие техасские парни тоже могут присоединиться?

Рокси обернулась через плечо, не отпуская их, смерила Текилу изучающим взглядом и усмехнулась:

— Разумеется, закрытая. Ты идешь с нами.

Это было похоже на какой-то глупый марафон, словно они задались целью обойти как можно больше злачных мест за один вечер. Эггзи старался не налегать, и все же к третьему пабу ощущал себя пьяным, расслабленным и очень довольным. Ему нравилось все: выпивка, компания, атмосфера и легкость, с которой они все нашли общий язык. Чарли, против ожиданий, наоборот стал как будто сдержаннее, хотя улыбался мягче, а от высокомерного выражения лица не осталось и следа. Он перебрасывался с Текилой беззлобными подколками, шутил с Рокси и пристально, тягуче, откровенно смотрел на Эггзи, и от этого становилось жарко. И неловко, потому что не заметить эти его взгляды было нереально.

Радовало только, что Текила был сосредоточен на очаровывании Рокси, а та — на отбивании от его ухаживаний. Оба получали от этого колоссальное удовольствие. Эггзи наблюдал с большим интересом. Текила явно следовал какому-то внутреннему джентльменскому кодексу, у него были чуть грубоватые, но не обидные шутки, и прямолинейный флирт. Рокси тоже отличалась острым языком, поэтому вечер получался пусть суматошным, но безумно приятным.

Когда часы показали два ночи, а шум вокруг стал восприниматься как отличный фон для сна, было принято решение расходиться.

Они посадили Рокси в кэб, распрощались с Текилой (тот забронировал номер в гостинице неподалеку от их последнего паба) и оказались с Чарли вдвоем на освещенной яркими вывесками и фонарями улице.

— Я живу недалеко, — сообщил Чарли немного заплетающимся языком.

Что было дальше, вспоминалось разрозненными отрывками. Эггзи четко врезалось в память всего два момента: то, как он споткнулся о поставленные в прихожей квартиры Чарли ботинки и чуть не свернул подставку для зонтов, и то, как Чарли тащил его куда-то на себе, вполголоса бормоча оскорбления.

— Господи, Эггзи, какой же ты тяжелый, — говорил он низким, чуть хриплым голосом. — Ты ниже меня, но… черт, забыл…

Его самого с трудом держали ноги, поэтому добирались до спальни они непозволительно долго, то и дело отклоняясь от курса.

— Эт все мышцы, — отозвался Эггзи, пока еще был способен выдать что-то осмысленное. — Ты нич... го не понимаешь. Мышцы.

Остальное тонуло в густом тумане беспамятства. Видимо, к моменту, когда они добрались до ближайшей пригодной для сна поверхности, он отключился.

***

— Ну я и нализался, — поделился откровением Эггзи, зажмурив глаза от слишком яркого, по его мнению, света.

Голос оказался хриплым, надтреснутым, а во рту как будто кошки нагадили. Ощущение было не из приятных, горло драло, а еще так сильно хотелось пить, что Эггзи мог бы душу продать за стакан воды. Дышать было очень тяжело, грудную клетку словно сдавило, и отвлеченно подумалось, что так он, наверное, и умрет.

— Оба нализались, — отозвались сбоку голосом Чарли, и Эггзи снова распахнул глаза, зашипев от боли.

— Боже, и ты здесь.

— Можешь звать меня просто Чарли, — хмыкнул тот и пошевелился.

До Эггзи дошло, почему у него были трудности с дыханием: поперек груди лежал тяжелый металлический протез, придавивший ребра гранитной плитой. Эггзи захрипел, и Чарли сдвинул руку ниже, обхватывая его поперек живота. Не то чтобы от этого стало принципиально легче, но Эггзи вздохнул свободнее.

Он повернул голову и наткнулся на внимательный, ясный взгляд, который совсем не выглядел сонным. Чарли моргнул, и Эггзи только теперь заметил, какие у него густые ресницы. Это открытие почему-то поразило. В груди стало тесно и горячо.

— Давно пялишься на меня? — уточнил он.

Тот не смутился, кто бы сомневался.

После той ночи в конце миссии (с ума сойти, это было так недавно, но почему-то казалось, что прошло много времени) Эггзи вообще думал, что слово "смущение" в словаре Чарли отсутствует. Он умел брать и отдавать с одинаковой легкостью и явным удовольствием, и такой подход Эггзи очень нравился.

Пора было признать, что ему вообще многое в Чарли нравилось. Стоило об этом подумать. Дома, в одиночестве, пока никто не будет смотреть так внимательно и спокойно, заставляя нервничать.

— Вижу напряженную работу мысли, — произнес Чарли, прочистил горло и ответил. — Не пялюсь, а любуюсь. Есть разница.

Эггзи вдруг поймал себя на том, что начал смущаться сам, что было ему тоже не слишком свойственно. Особенно перед Чарли, рядом с которым у него вообще отказывало чувство самосохранения, такта, а иногда и мозг в целом.

— Надо умыться, — сообщил он, попытался вывернуться из-под тяжелой руки, но Чарли вдруг навалился на него всем собой, удерживая не только руками, но и закинув сверху ногу (до сих пор в джинсах, вчера им, видимо, не хватило сил даже раздеться), и простонал:

— Нет, только не сейчас.

— Не думал, что ты так любишь обниматься по утрам, — прохрипел Эггзи, спеленутый конечностями Чарли и перекрутившимся одеялом.

Чарли потерся о его шею лбом и горячо выдохнул:

— Думал, я вышвыриваю партнеров из постели, стоит только проснуться?

От его жаркого дыхания у Эггзи мурашки по рукам поползли.

— Вообще о тебе не думал в сочетании с постелью.

— Вранье. Я богически прекрасен, а ты врешь.

— Богически? Есть такое слово? И… если только пару раз, — признал Эггзи, продолжая возиться.

— Всего-то? — фыркнул Чарли, все так же пресекая его попытки сбежать.

— Десятков, — сдался он.

Чарли тихо рассмеялся, и от этого смеха, легкого, приятного и спокойного, стало так хорошо, что Эггзи вдруг сразу расслабился и почувствовал себя дома. Хотя, вообще-то, он не особо думал над тем, во что могут вылиться их взаимные подколки и это напряжение. Казалось, дальше одноразового секса дело не пойдет, и теперь, поймав себя на мысли, как хорошо оказалось проснуться вот так рядом с Чарли, как правильно и уютно это ощущалось, он не мог не почувствовать что-то… что-то странное. Чувство одновременно правильности и неправильности, какой-то дикой нереальности происходящего, словно он провалился в кроличью нору, и теперь привычный мир искажается самым немыслимым образом, переворачивая с ног на голову все, что он знает и любит.

Так не должно было произойти. Все это, искрящее между ними, должно было пройти стадию ни к чему не обязывающего секса, и не более того. Они могли бы протянуть так некоторое время — раз, возможно, два, а после, с трудом преодолев неловкость, вернуться к прежним отношениям недолюбливающих друг друга коллег, связанных бурным прошлым.

И это утро здорово выбивало из колеи.

Эггзи замер, раздумывая над новыми открытиями, и потому сильно вздрогнул, когда Чарли пошевелился, поерзал и, придвинувшись еще ближе, принялся целовать его шею. Медленно, обстоятельно и жарко, чуть царапая кожу отросшей щетиной.

Захотелось вскочить и сбежать, пока не стало слишком поздно, потому что Эггзи знал: ему нельзя привязываться к кому-то вроде Чарли, это будет больно и бессмысленно, и им потом еще работать вместе.

Захотелось сползти чуть ниже, повернуться на бок и встретить его губы своими, посылая к черту здравый смысл и логику.

Или…

— Расслабься, — потребовал Чарли, мстительно кусая его рядом с плечом и проходясь по месту укуса языком.

— Легко сказать, — проворчал Эггзи, поглощенный моральной дилеммой. — Ты чертов маньяк, знаешь? Я еще не проснулся, а ты набрасываешься.

— А я мешаю тебе просыпаться? — удивился Чарли, не отрываясь от своего занятия — методичного изучения его шеи губами. — По-моему, только ускоряю процесс.

Кто-то дорвался, вертелось на языке, но Эггзи не решился озвучить это предположение. Потому что дорвались тут двое, и это было удивительно. И прекрасно.

И… как же хотелось в туалет и пить.

Чарли вдруг приподнялся, перекинул через него ногу и удобно устроился на бедрах, а после навис на вытянутых руках, внимательно глядя в глаза. Эггзи с трудом сглотнул, потому что это было одновременно очень горячо и стремно. Вспомнилось, как еще вчера утром Чарли держался напряженно, и Эггзи советовал ему вынуть палку из задницы, а теперь они словно поменялись местами.

— Эгги, — протянул Чарли, довольно щурясь.

Эггзи молча пнул его под задницу, подбрасывая, и Чарли рассмеялся, наклоняясь ниже, опираясь на локти по обе стороны от его головы. Его глаза казались такими яркими, что Эггзи залюбовался и почти упустил момент, когда Чарли снова стал целовать его — скулу, щеку, кончик носа, уголок губ. Медленно, мягко и тепло, будто у них было до черта времени, и от этой его уверенной неторопливости в груди свернулось тяжелое и горячее, дыхание перехватило, и Эггзи все-таки поймал его губы своими, высвободил из плена одеяла руки, погладил обтянутые тканью бедра, горячую поясницу.

Он думал, целоваться с утра пораньше, не умывшись, будет плохой идеей, но Чарли было очевидно плевать, и Эггзи с удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что ему тоже. Были только прикосновения губ к губам, ласковое скольжение языков, неторопливое, спокойное, изучающее и осознанное.

Сердце билось сильно и ровно, и ощущение правильности затапливало с головой, смывало сомнения.

Когда Чарли отстранился и выпрямился над ним, Эггзи потерся о его живую ладонь виском, повернул голову и тронул губами теплую кожу. У Чарли на лице появилось выражение, будто он хотел улыбнуться, но изо всех сил сдерживался.

— А теперь отпусти меня в туалет, — вздохнул Эггзи, с сожалением начиная возиться.

— Боже, — вздохнул Чарли, слезая с него. — Ты просто мастер обломов. Второй раз динамишь меня с уютным спокойным утром.

— Я, может, тоже обожаю тебя обламывать, — отозвался Эггзи.

— Просто «обожаю тебя» было бы достаточно.

Эггзи фыркнул, выпутался из его объятий и сел на разоренной, будто они не спали, а дрались, постели. Голова сразу же немилостиво напомнила о том, что вчера он пил, причем пил много, разнообразно и не всегда плавно повышая градус.

Он будет очень смеяться, если окажется, что Рокси с утра была бодра, как огурчик.

И да. Он был все еще одет во вчерашние вещи, то есть, в толстовку и мятые джинсы. Чудесно.

Эггзи вздрогнул, почувствовав, как на нем задрали толстовку, и по боку прошлась тяжелая металлическая ладонь, сжав кожу.

— Чарли!

— Ты хотел в туалет.

— Да ухожу я.

— Нет, ты не уходишь, — издевательским голосом поправил тот. — Ты идешь, делаешь свои дела, а после возвращаешься. И мы продолжаем то, что начали.

— Не припомню, чтобы мы что-то начинали, — мстительно отозвался Эггзи и вскочил, пока его бок не сжали или не ущипнули. 

Пошатнулся, чуть не завалился вперед, мучительно выдохнул и наугад пошел искать ванную. 

Отыскав ее дальше по коридору, он уставился на себя в зеркало, и только после понял, что этот вид ему знаком: за спиной на крючке висело огромное оранжевое полотенце, полка чуть не ломилась от разных баночек-тюбиков-еще-черт-знает-чего. Эггзи хмыкнул, потянул на себя дверцу шкафчика и обнаружил несколько не распакованных зубных щеток. Решив, что Чарли едва ли обидится, он открыл одну и наконец-то смог умыться.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Чарли успел встать, стянуть с себя вчерашнюю одежду и переодеться в пижамные штаны. Пока Эггзи молча пялился на веселый принт, не зная, как выразить свои эмоции, тот сунул ему в руки стакан с шипящей на самом дне таблеткой и невозмутимо произнес:

— Да, ты был прав. Это жирафы.

И, не слушая прорвавшийся наружу хохот Эггзи, гордо прошествовал в ванную, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.


End file.
